Swirling Colors
by Lucicelo
Summary: Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino share one thing in common. They saw colors in their dreams. No other soulmates experienced the same phenomenon from their knowledge. In their normal lives, hues of black and white clouded their vision. Blocking them from the vibrant colors of the world. Their random meeting of fate solves the questions bubbling inside their hearts.


_A/N: This is the 'you can see colors when you see your soulmate' prompt from tumblr. I went through different pairings before I settled with Mamousa. With their past lives together, I'd like to think the colors transferred with them in the dreams. This is an AU where there are no powers so they're regular people._

 _Ami is with Makoto. Rei with Minako. Motoki is still with Reika._

 _Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think._

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Usagi hid the fact she saw colors in her dreams.

She learned that few of her friends saw the life changing hues when they slept in their beds. After many failed attempts, she resigned in keeping her secret under wraps. She hated keeping such a big secret from her friends. It wasn't in her power to conceal anything. From their simultaneous laughter, they believed none of her words. Feigning ignorance, she lead into different topics.

She heard her mother's story about the moment she saw the colors. Her own retelling added specific descriptors of her emotions than her father's version. The fluttering excitement formed in her chest from witnessing her future husband passing in front of her. Her father told his daughter about the overwhelming feeling of seeing his future wife's purple wavy locks. He resigned in never finding his soulmate and almost cried when Ikuko spoke to him. Falling for her on the spot, they started their whirlwind romance and married a year later in a small ceremony.

Usagi loved hearing the countless stories of love. As a hopeless romantic, she enjoyed seeing happiness spread all around her. She stared into the content face of the individual, love lacing their tone as they retold their story. Bringing her back to the dream of a man embracing her in his arms. His words of adoration where they danced underneath the stars. She loved napping for this reason alone. She saw _him_.

In the mornings, her heart fluttered when she woke up, giving her a bright disposition for the day. Not even her teacher, Haruna-san, brought down her mood. She wistfully daydreamed of the images flashing into her mind. She reminisced about the cologne clinging to his skin. A familiar scent which promoted safety in her mind. The search for the scent at the men's department turned into dead ends. Nothing compared to what she smelled in her dreams.

She entered her usual hang out spot, the Game Crown Center, with a bounce in her step. Her friends agreed on meeting her there before their afternoon of window shopping and movie watching. She prepared a small bundle of savings in case something caught her eye. Minako _inspired_ them to buy a new outfit through her enthusiasm and insistence.

Swinging her legs back and forth, Usagi checked on the extra items on the menu. She licked her lips as she read the desserts. Motoki had left to prepare her usual meal but she always had room for dessert. She saw the glistening ring on his finger. A new development she failed to notice last time she saw him. No doubt Reika and Motoki sealed the deal for their upcoming nuptials.

Motoki's soulmate left abroad for her studies. Usagi knew that Motoki supported Reika's dreams and ambitions without complaint. He spoke fondly of Reika whenever someone asked about his beloved. Her phone calls and emails left Motoki into a smiling mess. He went through his shifts with the biggest smile on his face.

Minako hid her disappointment when Motoki caused no disperse of colors in their eyesight. This was before she met Rei through Usagi. She listened in fascination as Motoki recalled the day he met Reika. Her slimmer of a crush vanished, leaving behind admiration of their real life love story. Ami and Makoto held hands while Usagi smiled. Rei never let Minako forget about her little crush in a teasing tone.

"Here you go Usagi. A cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake." Motoki declared with a big smile. "I made sure to add extra chocolate ice cream to your shake this time."

"Thank you!" Usagi grinned. "You're the greatest Motoki onii-san!"

"You're welcome!" Motoki told her before he left Usagi with her hamburger.

Starry-eyed, Usagi picked it up with the wrapper. Careful in the drippings getting onto her clothes. Usagi relished in the familiar flavors after the first bite of her food. Whenever Motoki presented her food, food she never tried before, he described the colors. At her age, he assumed she knew nothing about the true volume of colors. A majority of middle school kids didn't meet their soulmate until they grew older.

Motoki bellowed in delight. "Hey Mamoru! You're here earlier than usual!"

"Hello, Motoki."

The soft baritone voice pierced through Usagi's soul. She dropped her burger onto her plate and she peeked over her shoulder. Once her eyes rested on his form, colors burst around her vision. An array of colors morphed into her conscious sight. Brightening her world. Her eyes widened at the recognizable colors which she only saw on her dreams.

Dreams which included her soulmate.

"Y-You!" Usagi pointed her finger at the young man beside her, her hand trembled. He turned to her, his dark eyebrows furrowed from her sudden declaration. "Your eyes are blue!"

* * *

Mamoru thought he presented a deficiency from seeing colors in his dreams.

Before his parents accident, they explained everything they knew about the soulmate color vision. Their encounter came from a moment of chance. His mother decided on accompanying her friends on a group date in her senior year of high school. As a favor for one of them to fill out the group of three people into four. His father came along with the other group of boys. Both of them froze when they saw the warm colors forming before their eyes. Blending into warm and cool tones which stumped them from listening to anyone.

Those memories remained locked in his mind after the accident. His amnesia prevented him from remembering anything from his old life. Throughout his stay in the hospital, the bright white backgrounds hurt his eyes and melancholy drifted into his heart. Dampening his spirits and outlook on life. Memories of his past returned at a gradual rate as he grew older. Snippets shown in his stressful moments or triggered whenever he experienced déjà vu.

From his research, he read a story where a couple saw a minute amount of colors until a third person came along. One where a child lost his colors when his soulmate died in an accident. Another where a paramedic met his soulmate when treating him at a car collision. Different stories where a flicker of a chance thrust them into witnessing the missing experience of warmness and coolness in the world.

He searched for anything indicating that someone saw colors in their dreams. Having convinced himself through those odd stories, he thought he'd find something. He spent hours in the archives of libraries and school whenever he had time to spare.

Nothing came out of it.

He tried not to think much of his lack of results, not when the young lady made her appearance in his dreams. She accompanied the hues which settled the uneasiness in his heart. He loved holding her smaller body in his arms and hearing her voice. Her encouraging words lingered in the back of his mind during his day. Hence, he dove into his studies once he hit middle school.

He concluded that it was better to focus on his goals and then find his soulmate. In the high school he entered, all of them held a similar mindset. Accomplishing their dreams before developing a relationship with their significant other. Their teachers pushed studying against all odds. No one predicted the future. Some of his classmates bumped into their soulmates during the most surprising moments.

Finding a few hours of free time in his planner, Mamoru found himself walking toward his friend's place of work. Motoki worked early on the weekends and always offered him the food on a good discount. He ate a small breakfast in order to eat the large burger Motoki set in front of him.

Once he walked through the sliding doors, Motoki turned around, his smile big and easygoing as ever. He waved at him with a smile of his own. Motoki said his name and motioned him to one of the open seats. Sitting near the indicated seat, Mamoru saw a girl in light hued shirt and skirt. Her long hair was in an odd hair style. Two buns on the top of her head while the rest of her hair cascaded down her shoulders, curling at the ends. Flashes of pale long white hair stopped him. The similar hairstyle brought an ache in his chest. A longing ache. Pushing the feeling away, he went toward the counter and spoke with Motoki.

The girl turned to him, his eyes sprouted with colors and hues. His world of black and white changed into life. Exuberant life. Everything the stories described and more. Much more. The vibrant blonde hair shined under the lights. His hands trembled inside of his blazer pockets. He held himself together just enough to not run away from her.

She made her appearance.

"Y-You!" She cried out, "Your eyes are blue!"

"E-Excuse me?" Mamoru stuttered out.

Motoki stared in between the both of them. A realization came into his mind as he slammed his fist into the middle of his palm. "You two are soulmates! I have never seen one happen before my eyes before. This is great!"

* * *

Escaping Motoki's endless questions brought them into a park near the arcade. From the ear to ear grin, he thought of plenty of questions. He opened his mouth and Mamoru pulled Usagi out of the building. They ran faster before Motoki thought about using a break to go after them. From the fascination on his face, Motoki wanted to ask them a numerous amount of questions.

In between breaths, Mamoru instructed her toward the exact place. Usagi remembered the park during her walk to the arcade. It featured a small playground where housewives took their children in the mornings.

Gasping for breath, Usagi sat down onto a bench with her hand on her chest. After months of doing the bare minimum in physical education, it came to bite her in the butt. She imagined the tutting from her teacher flowing into her head. Mamoru stood in front of her. A clear distance between them. She thought he smiled at her lack of endurance.

Mamoru asked her. "Are you alright bun head?"

"First off, my name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi stated, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to convey a glare of annoyance. " _Not_ bun head! Anyway, what's your name?"

Mamoru stifled a laugh at her attempt at intimidation. "Mamoru Chiba."

Usagi motioned beside her when she asked. "Why don't you sit down?"

He shook his head. "It's alright. I can bare to stand up for a while longer. Don't worry about me. Are you uncomfortable with the fact that I'm standing here?"

"Not really." She said. "You look a bit tired though. Why don't I stand along with you?"

Mamoru lifted his hand up to stop her. "You don't have to stand. You're the one who looks winded."

Usagi huffed. "It's my fault that I can't run that fast. Of course, I'm going to get tired. You kept pulling at my arm and told me to keep running. Motoki onii-san is relentless when he has questions. Good thing Reika-san wasn't here to see this."

Mamoru told her. "I have to agree with that sentiment. Motoki and Reika love badgering people with questions."

Usagi gathered all her courage before she asked. "You saw the colors in your dreams didn't you?" His body stiffened. "Did you? Please tell me I wasn't the only one."

Her distress brought Mamoru to nod his head before she panicked, "Yes. I didn't ask to avoid any awkwardness. Best not to make a bad first impression after all." She sighed in relief. "How long have you had these dreams?"

Usagi slumped against the bench, she stared up at the clouds. "For as long as I can remember. My friends and family never believed me. I tried asking other soulmate couples. Well, I made it into a rhetorical question. No one saw the colors before meeting each other. Did you ever try asking someone about it?"

"I researched the archives but I never thought of asking around." Mamoru sat right beside her. "I found nothing throughout the years. My friends who found their soulmates never experienced anything else but the initial first meeting. Nothing else."

Usagi sat up straight, pouting. "This makes no sense. I saw colors and my soulmate in my dreams. There has to be a reason why we both experienced the same thing. Other than being soulmates."

Mamoru suggested. "A premonition? An unconscious feeling?"

"Reincarnation." Usagi slammed her fist in the palm of her hand. "Yup. That has to be it! We are reincarnated lovers from a past life! That explains everything. The connection was strong enough that it transferred into this life."

Mamoru shook his head, finding it hard to believe. "All soulmates would claim seeing one another in their dreams before their initial meeting. What makes us so special?"

Usagi poked Mamoru's chest. "It's better not to question it. Soulmates don't expose everything to the public. Each couple holds their own secrets to themselves. I know my parents didn't tell me everything. They share a knowing look whenever they stare at each other."

"It makes sense." Mamoru held her hand in a light grip. "My own parents told me the basics. Every couple is different after all."

"These dreams is a secret between us then." Usagi smiled.

Mamoru pointed out with a quirk of the lips. "You can't tell anyone else."

Usagi asked. "Why not?"

Mamoru nudged her side in amusement. "They didn't believe you in the first place. No use trying to convince them."

"Fine." Usagi took her hand back and crossed her arms. "It's not like I can convince my friends about it. _Oh no_! I forgot! I was supposed to meet my friends at the Crown Center today!" Mamoru let out a laugh. "Don't laugh at me! Rei-chan will be so mad at me!" She stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Mamoru stood up and slipped out a notebook with a pen in the spiral from his blazer pocket. "No need to panic. I'm sure your friends will understand." He wrote down his number, ripped it out, and then handed it to her. "This is my home number. We can get to know each other better in a different time. You have to get to your friends after all."

Usagi stared down at the paper and back up at him. "Thank you so much." She smiled big. "I'll call you the moment I get back home. It's just..." She held the paper to her chest. "I'm so happy to have met you. The dreams pale in comparison to the real you."

Mamoru froze. His mind shut down as he watched her fold the paper in careful movements. She moved her bag around and placed it inside of one of the zipped compartments. Before she left, she embraced him tight. Her smile brought fluttering butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"Bye!" Usagi ran off, leaving Mamoru fighting off the smile forming on his lips.

* * *

Usagi located her friends at the theaters. She ignored the burning in her lungs in order to get closer to them. When she didn't see them at the arcade, she remembered they settled on catching the newest flick before going window shopping. She hoped Motoki hinted about Mamoru or told them of her arrival before she left. Either way, she couldn't escape the lecture coming from Rei.

She cringed at the glare Rei sent her way when she noticed her. Ami and Minako pointed out a movie poster during their private conversation. Makoto sent a jubilant smile as she held up her large backpack. Usagi imagined the well prepared food that Makoto made for this trip. She bemoaned having eaten the burger Motoki offered her. He knew she accepted any offers of food.

Rei tapped her foot. "Usagi! Where did you go?! We were supposed to catch this new movie twenty minutes ago!"

"Something came up and I had to leave the arcade for a little bit." Usagi explained with a grin. "The good thing is that I remembered and ran over here."

"No excuses!"

Ami and Minako stopped their conversation after Rei's sentence. Ami watched the scene in amusement. Having gotten used to her friends little spats, she knew their words held no power. Minako intervened before they wasted any more time outside of the theater.

Minako hooked her arm around Rei's. "C'mon, she probably saw something interesting which took her time. You don't have to get so annoyed. This reminds me of the time Usagi-chan and I strayed when we all went to the amusement park."

"How could I forget? You two ended up leaving the park without saying anything." Rei's dryly replied, Minako laughed before nuzzling her cheek.

Ami told Usagi. "When I didn't see you at the arcade, I went inside to find Motoki-san but I didn't find him. After everyone else arrived, I told them you probably ran late."

Makoto said. "We waited for you and then we assumed you'd catch up with us at the theater."

Usagi laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that guys." She fiddled with the strap of her pink purse. "Well...you see...I met my soulmate."

Sparkles formed in Minako's eyes, her questions flowed from her lips in a barrage of hits. "You met your _soulmate_! Oh Usagi-chan tell us all about it! What's he or she like? What's his or her name? Is he or she gorgeous?!"

Makoto stood next to Minako. "Did you kiss him or her?"

"Mako-chan, so naughty! Asking such a question. Then again, I kissed Rei-chan when I saw my colors." Minako winked at Rei, her blush brought a proud smile to her face. She turned back to Usagi. "Did you kiss your soulmate, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's face went bright red. "I-I just met him! We're going to meet on another day."

Rei arched a brow. "Ah, so your soulmate is a man?" Usagi nodded her head. "Not surprised. Your eyes stayed on boys rather than girls."

Ami patted Usagi's shoulder with a tender smile. "We would have understood if you stayed longer with him."

"So...I'm forgiven?" Usagi showed a cheeky smile. "I mean..I didn't complain when you four found your soulmates." Makoto, Minako and Ami giggled.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Fine. There's nothing to forgive anyway. Let's get going. We're going to miss the next listing if we don't go now."

* * *

Mamoru commented. "And here I thought I managed to outrun you." He looked up at Motoki's breathless form. "Before you ask, bun head left ten minutes ago. You can try interrogating her another day."

Motoki wasted no time as he hit the back of Mamoru's head. "You didn't have to practically drag Usagi-chan away from me. I wasn't going to interrogate her on the spot. Take a picture for memories, but not interrupt such a pivotal moment. I have to say, I never would have thought that she was your soulmate."

Mamoru rubbed the back of his head. "Knowing you, you'd ask us numerous questions before we got a chance to talk to each other. You reacted as if this was the first soulmate meeting you've heard about." He scooted away to leave room for Motoki. "How'd you find out I was here? This isn't the only park in this city."

"Lucky guess," Motoki sat down right next to Mamoru and stretched out his limbs. "So, what happened? What did you two talk about?"

Mamoru told him. "We had a small conversation before she remembered about meeting up with her friends. I gave her my phone number before she left. I'm sure we'll plan a meeting sometime this week to get to know one another. "

Motoki nodded his head. "Good. I can give you the address of this new cafe which opened down the block." He reassured Mamoru.. "It's not one of those themed cafes with bright colors splashed on the walls. I went there with Reika before she left Japan. She enjoyed it a lot and I highly recommend it. It's a good place for you two to talk."

Mamoru sighed. "Thanks for telling me. Now, I have the meeting place covered. Takes the pressure off my mind."

Motoki patted his back, he did little to hide his amusement from his voice. "Never expected to meet her so soon huh? Are you disappointed at the timing? You predicted the initial meeting around your late twenties."

"Not at all. I'm not disappointed in having met her." Mamoru recalled her warm embrace and sweet departing words. "This is such an unexpected turn of events. Out of all the places in this city, I meet her at your job."

Mamoru burst into laughter at Motoki's pouting face.

The end.


End file.
